kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Salamandinay
1= |-| 2= transformed into , they're truly dedicated to protect all that is good.|Salamandinay's positive opinion of the Space Explorers.|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} |-| 3= , and Gurenryu.|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 4= is a guest character originating from the Cross Ange television series and is one of the supporting characters of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange and Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. History :For this character's canon history, go to her main article on the Cross Ange Wiki Metroid Rider Vol. 2 Meeting the Space Explorers Sylux arc Metroid Rider Vol.3 Return Taki Gaiden Salamandinay welcomes Taki, and when they appear to the World of Mana. However, due to Gurenryu's desire of fighting opponents, she and her fellow DRAGON clanswomen challenges the riders in combat. Family *Ange - rival and friend *Kaname - friend *Naga - friend *High Priestess Aura Midgardia- leader, friend Personality Salamandinay is a friendly, kindhearted person. She welcomed the Space Explorers with open arms upon their arrival to Arzenal. Tho despite this, she seems to like fighting strong opponents. This is shown in her fight against Samus Aran and later, Taki and Gurenryu. Physical Appearance Salamandinay is a beautiful young woman with a thin but well proportioned build. Her eyes are sky blue and her hair is jet black witch drapes down her back. Like all of her people, she has a pair of draconic wings sprouting from her back and a whiplike tail. Her standard outfit is a pink tunic and red skirt, the latter of which she discards when piloting Enryugo. Thigh high tabi socks and arm length white gloves complete her outfit. Powers And Abilities *'Flight': As a DRAGON, Salamandinay has the ability to sprout Dragon wings and tail to fly. *'Leadership': Salamandinay is the Royal guard commander of the DRAGONs. *'Hand to Hand combat': Salamandinay is shown to be a skilled fighter in her own right. However, she is outmatched by Samus. *'Piloting': Salamandinay is a competent pilot who's skills are on par with Ange. She would later pilot her Ragna-mail in the final battles against Embryo, and later, Gamedeus and Sylux. Weakness Weapons and Equipment *'Enryugo': Salamandinay's personal mecha, or Ragna-mail, used to combat the forces of Embryo, later Gamedeus. She would also return to help the heroes against Kaguya. *Katana Relationships *Ange: The two acknowledge each other as friends and Ange gives Salamandinay the nickname "Salako" as she has problems pronouncing her full name. *Naga: *Kaname: Kamen Riders *Samus Aran/Kamen Rider Huntress: Salamandinay and Samus acknowledge and respect each other and strong fighters. Salamandinay has faith in her and teammates and recognize them as heroes. She has fought alongside them against the likes of Embryo, Gamedeus and Sylux. She would also return to help battle Kaguya/Build Aureo's forces. *Taki/Kamen Rider Taki: * : * : Other *Gurenryu: Gallery Salamandinay-67712.jpg|Salamandinay smiling. Salako.jpg|Salamandinay preparing for battle. Cross-ange-bentobyte-1140x500.jpg|Salamandinay, among the Norma and DRAGONs. Behind the scenes Portrayal Salamandinay is portrayed by voice actress , who is best known as the voice of in , and Gandrayda in the Metroid video game series. Gandrayda is also a guest character featured in the Metroid Rider series. She is voiced by Juliet Simmons in the English dub of Cross Ange and in Taki Gaiden. Notes *Salamandinay would be considered the Cross Ange equivalent of , as both like to fight strong opponents and have a friendly rivalry towards the protagonists . **She also serves as a foil/good counterpart to Parado's right hand man, . Both are humanoid dragon beings who enjoy battle. *Salamandinay also serves as a foil counterpart to Taki's familiar, Gurenryu in Taki Gaiden. Although both enjoy battling strong opponents, what makes them different is their personalities: Salamandinay is polite and kindhearted, whereas Gurenryu is crude and arrogant. Though Gurenryu however, is loyal to Taki. **Also, both are associated to ancient beings: Salamandinay is a descendant of Aura, the first human who adapted her body to become a DRAGON; Gurenryu is a reincarnation of the hero king, Algol. *Salamandinay and Ange share the same voice actresses as Samus Aran and Gandrayda in the Japanese dub of the Metroid video game series. **Ironically, she would never meet Gandrayda in the story. External links *Salamandinay on the Cross Ange for the overall character overview. Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Characters Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Female Characters Category:Leader Category:Leaders Category:Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time Category:Taki Gaiden Characters